


Crumpled Daisies

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'll be back before you know it"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Crumpled Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> smooool little thing idk if its even a drabble but i wanted to write it anyway. sorry if its not too good, Im working on fratricide but for some reason my brain decided to do this too

Sitting cross legged on the grass in the meadow, Raivis picks a daisy and places it in Toris's hair. For once Toris lets him, Toris never lets him put flowers in his hair so this is new. Raivis laughs with all of the joys of childhood. The air smells of lilac.

Raivis dips his toes into the pond, lets the water wash over him, feels the slippery stones underneath. He thinks for a solemn moment how death is so close. Toris jumps in head first and splashes around.

Toris says tomorrow he will have to go a way for a little while, he doesn't say where but Raivis knows. They watch the sun set from the porch, while Raivis draws a circle in the dirt. He knows where but he doesn't know why, why he has to go, why he can't just stay here, why he has to leave him all alone.

"I'll be back before you know it" Toris lies, when morning comes and they have to say goodbye, and when he leaves, he leaves the crumpled daisy on the porch.


End file.
